Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a foreign object detecting system having a foreign object detector to detect either a person or a foreign object existing outside the image forming apparatus, and a method for producing the foreign object detecting system.
Related Art
In a known image forming apparatus, to detect an operator standing in front of the image forming apparatus or a foreign object disposed in front of the image forming apparatus (hereinafter collectively referred to as a person) a person detector is disposed on a front side of a apparatus body of the image forming apparatus (hereinafter simply referred to as an apparatus body). A person detecting system including the person detector is fixed to and is exposed from an exterior of the apparatus body as a fixed type person detecting system. The known person detecting system is sometimes placed above a toner supplying section in the apparatus body.